Justic League OC's info
by YoungJusticeDClover
Summary: This is just a little bit about my characters that I will be using in later stories, there might be more characters in the future.


Name: Bucky Jane Anderson

Codename: Echo

Nickname: Buck

Hero or villain: Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Place of birth: Alabama

Place of residence: Jump city

Height: 5'6

Weight: 104 pounds

Race: White/American

Physical built: Has a little bit of muscle, but not much. Defined bicep with little muscle, and all together he's in the middle of muscular and not. Has excessive body hair.

Date of birth: February 12th

Hair color and style: Black hair, kind of spikey in the back, but "fluffy" in the front.

Eye color: Almost white eyes. (From being blind, but can still basically see with echo location, unless ears are turned back to normal willingly by him, making him 100% blind)

Jewelry/tattoos/scars: None

Powers: Has bat like ability's, can change his ears from human shape to pointed, allowing him to use echo location and can send out a loud bat squeak and glide(not fly) Also has a great sense of smell.

Personality: A perky, outgoing adult who loves to have fun but can still be serious at times, but if someone hurts the ones he loves, someone's going to get hurt, bad.

Likes: Fruit, smell of perfume, summer, and night time.

Dislikes: Day time, meat, smell of blood, and loud noises when has pointy ears.

Fears: Friends or family dyeing, crush doesn't love him back, and falling off heights.

Talents: Juggling

Civilian wear: A white tank top, with a thin white button up shirt, jeans and red sneakers, sunglasses.

Civilian wear 2: A blue winter hat, jacket, and gloves, snow shoes, thick jeans, sun glasses

Hero costume: A grayish mask covering his face, fingerless gloves, showing pointed nails and gray shirt and pants.

Love interest: Devin Ace Jewels

Name: Devin Ace Jewels

Codename: None (Works in lab) Formally known as Reptilian

Nickname: Ace, Devie

Hero or villain: Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Place of birth: Jump city

Place of residence: Jump city

Height: 5'1

Weight: 98 pounds

Race: American

Physical built: Not really any muscle definition at all.

Date of birth: October 13th

Hair color and style: Blond hair, kind of fluffy and shaved on the sides, near the ear.

Eye color: Emerald green

Jewelry/tattoos/scars: The numbers 19820 in his lower leg. (his "name" while being an experiment)

Powers: Has the flexibility of a snake, due to different bone joints and form, also has two kind of sharp teeth, which angered inserts poisonous venom when bitten.

Personality: A shy, laid back kind of guy, who doesn't like to be in a room with too many people.

Likes: Sound of his music box, warmness, and meat.

Dislikes: Nightmares, coldness, and being around a lot of people.

Fears: Dark, and being brought back to the place he was experimented on.

Talents: Swimming and fishing

Civilian wear: A green t shirt with a thin lime zipped up jacket, blue sneakers, and jeans.

Civilian wear 2: A thick buttoned up jacket, with gloves, jeans and shoes. (all shades of blue)

Love interest: None

Name: Jennifer May Konn

Codename: Indigo

Nickname: Jenny, May

Hero or villain: Hero

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Place of birth: Gotham

Place of residence: Jump city

Height: 5'3

Weight: 102 pounds

Race: African American

Physical built: Side c bra, has noticeable muscle definition in chest, arms and legs.

Date of birth: September 9th

Hair color and style: Black hair, in a pulled back breaded pony tail, and one dark purple bang hanging loosely.

Eye color: Dark purple

Jewelry/tattoos/scars: None

Powers: Ability to control electrical items and currents.

Personality: A independent women who is hard headed and doesn't like to follow orders, but will go out of her way to help others, and have fun.

Likes: Fruit loops, friends, beach, training

Dislikes: Vegetables, crying and screaming kids, and the teens her colleagues mentor

Fears: Dying

Talents: Singing

Civilian wear: A baby blue pair of shorts, a jean jacket, purple tank top and cameo boots.

Civilian wear 2: A brown jacket with a fur trim on the hood, cameo boots, and cameo jeans.

Hero costume: A dark purple full body out fit and mask, will holes showing, her heel, toes, fingers, knees, elbows, and her right eye.

Love interest: Bruce Banner (Hulk)

Name: Jackson Cue McKenzie

Codename: Mirror image

Nickname: Jackie, McKenzie

Hero or villain: Villain

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Place of birth: Chicago

Place of residence: Jump city

Height: 5'4

Weight: 106 pounds

Race: American

Physical built: As built as Bucky.

Date of birth: December 17th

Hair color and style: matted down black hair.

Eye color: Dark blue

Jewelry/tattoos/scars: None

Powers: To shape shift into any person, real or fake, not animals, and cant copy powers.

Personality: A laid back villain with a shy attitude, and will not go head on into a fight.

Likes: Hearing screams, watching other villains fight, smell of fire.

Dislikes: Getting into an unwanted fight, and getting caught in a shape shifted form.

Fears: Heights

Talents: Spying and engineering

Civilian wear: A ripped up old red t shirt, ripped up jeans, and sneakers.

Civilian wear 2: A raggedy old jacket and civilian clothing.

Love interest: Cat women


End file.
